


Can't Choose Your Family

by soulnight114



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-25 12:57:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20724587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulnight114/pseuds/soulnight114
Summary: Summoning heroes created numerous issues in the Order of Heroes, especially when they came from other timelines. Corrin knew this but even that wouldn't help her cope with the sight of her male counterpart and her best friend kissing each other.





	1. Chapter 1

Kiran liked to spend his free time at the bar. Not only was it a chance to wind down after a long day’s work of administrative tasks, that for some reason was left entirely to him while Anna was off on another one of her get rich quick schemes, but it was also an opportunity to interact with other heroes while their guard was down due to the alcohol. 

Still, he never quite expected to find Corrin slumped over the bar countertop with several empty glasses near her. She was usually a cheerful person, if a bit naïve at times, and Kiran knew for a fact that most dragons weren’t really affected by alcohol unless they drank an innumerable amount. Basically, something really bad to have happened to have her slumped over in the bar.

Kiran silently took a seat next to Corrin and shot a glance at the Black Knight from across the counter. The enigmatic knight nodded, or at least Kiran assumed so from under the helmet, and quickly set down a glass of gin and tonic in front of the summoner. Kiran took the drink and slowly sipped from it until Corrin was willing to speak.

“I saw them kissing,” her voice came out muffled through her arms.

“Saw who kissing?” Kiran could actually guess as to who Corrin was talking of.

“Azura… and the other me. The male me”

Kiran simply petted her on the back.

“And I don’t think I reacted very well to it”

“What did you do?”

Corrin sat deathly still as Azura and the male counterpoint informed her of their relationship after she had caught the two of them kissing.

“It just sort of happened,” the male Corrin told her.

“He’s surprisingly charming and that naïve part of him is… lovable,” Azura explained.

“I’m naïve and charming and yet you aren’t kissing me,” the female Corrin replied plainly.

“It’s just different with him. I never thought I could enjoy myself this much around another person.”  
Corrin couldn’t stand to hear this, so she stood up and walked to the nearest window.

“What are you doing?” her counterpart asked.

“I got this,” Corrin replied before throwing herself out of the window

“Ah… that’s not good,” Kiran replied as Corrin finished her story

“How did this happen? She was my best friend. And then the other me was summoned and then we became friends and then it was just the three of us and now…”

“If it makes you feel any better, you’re not the only one going through this,” Robin said as he sat down on the seat on the other side of Corrin.

Corrin lifted her head up and looked at Robin. “Oh, yea your female self is married to your best friend”

“Seems to be recurring theme around here,” Kiran grumbled.

Robin shrugged. “You’ll get used to it soon”

“Like you reacted well when you found out,” Corrin replied sharply

It was true. Kiran was there with Robin when Chrom had been summoned with a wedding ring on his hand. It didn’t take the tactician to recognize the design of the ring that Chrom wore to be the same one as the one that his female counterpart had worn.

“I know she was trying to be nice by not telling me beforehand but that wasn’t a very fun surprise,” Robin sighed before taking a large swig out of his own drink. “At least you didn’t unknowingly become close friends with their child”

“Or have to take care of a child version of your wife,” Kiran chuckled and ignored the glare Robin shot him. It was certainly a strange sight watching Robin and Tiki having to take care of a childlike version of Tiki.

“Well at least your daughter was pretty excited about that,” Corrin replied. It was true the female Morgan had become quite enamored with the child version of her own mother.

“Still don’t know why both Morgans hate each other,” Kiran commented. For some inexplicable reason both Morgan’s couldn’t stand the sight of each other despite being quite literally the same person. They were the only doppelgangers that fought and at one point had even tackled each other down one of two pit traps that they had separately dug. Unfortunately, Kiran had been the victim of the other pit when he had come to split them up.

“That’s its own headache right there,” Robin groaned as he was reminded of the familial troubles that he himself had. “What in Naga did I do deserve this? No one could possibly have it worse than I have”

“Oh, I don’t know about that,” Corrin replied

The royals from the world of Fates were whole other issue altogether. They seemed to get along in Askr for the most part but there was no denying the chaos that they ended up causing with one another. Particularly Leo and Takumi. Kiran was still finding bits tomatoes and pineapple all over the castle ever since the great fruit war of year 117. 

Then there was this whole other argument about whether a tomato counted as a fruit. That lead to Kiran dragging every hero in the order into the same room so he could use his blackboard to explain to them how a tomato was a fruit. He made damn sure that no one would argue with the summoner on that particular topic.

“Can’t choose your own family,” Kiran replied as he did his best to comfort the two of them.

All Corrin and Robin could do was gulp down their drinks and ask for another.


	2. Chapter 2

Kiran buried his hands into his face, ignoring the looks the two heroes in front of him gave him. “So let me get this straight. You, Odin Dark are currently engaged to the Nohrian princess Elise”

“Indeed, the universe demands our matrimony so that the dark forces may be kept in check,” Odin replied.

“Translation,” Kiran asked Elise

“We love each other,” she translated.

“Oh, dear lord,” was Kiran’s reply 

At this point everyone knew that Odin was Lissa’s daughter no matter how much he tried to deny it. Kiran already had enough issues dealing with the extended family that was known as the Ylissean royal line and the whole Bruhaha that was entire extended family of the Corrins. The potential chaos that would be created by those two families joining together through matrimony was enough to turn Kiran’s skin cold.

“Could we hide your engagement for a month or two. At least until I have certain preparations made,” the summoner begged the pair. The two of them hung out with each other all the time and a good portion of the Nohrian and Hoshidan royal families were incredibly dense. Camilla was the only issue but even she could be distracted for long enough for Kiran to finish the preparing for the aftermath of the announcement. 

“You would ask us to deceive our compatriots!? To hide away our relationship in shame even though the darkness within me threatens to-” Odin replied annoyed.

“Actually, that might not be the worst idea,” Elise replied. “We might need to butter up Leo first, otherwise he might kill you.”

“That’ll work then,” Odin replied plainly.

Kiran breathed a sigh of relief as he avoided complete and utter catastrophe at least for the time being. With the engagement stalled it would at least be a few months before absolute anarchy erupted in the Order. Hopefully that panic room he was having built would be finished by then.

The next day Kiran found himself at the summoning altar with a small satchel of orbs that Feh had gathered in her nest. He loaded Breidablik and fired. The smoke cleared revealing the newest hero. She was very scantily clad with long flowing blonde hair. She looked very familiar for some reason.

“The chosen heroine arrives! And what is she called, this maiden of darkness? Ophelia Dusk is her name.”

“Wait Ophelia Dusk?” Lucina asked.

Kiran knew he was going to regret letting Lucina and Leo come to watch this summoning session.

“Is Owa- I mean Odin your father?” the princess asked

“Indeed. I am the child of the great warrior Odin Dark and his wife Elise!”

“WHAT!?” Leo immediately shouted.

Kiran holstered Breidablik, laid onto the ground, and took a fetal position as Leo ran to the altar to interrogate the new hero


	3. Chapter 3

“Kiran?”

“Yes Fjorm?”

“Why do you need me to follow you around?”

Kiran carefully peeked around the next corner. Once he saw the coast was clear he immediately waved for the ice princess to follow him.

“Because you’re one the best at dealing with mages like Leo. That and Alfonse refused to help, says I need to take responsibility for my actions”

“Couldn’t you have asked Sharena or Anna?”

“Too busy with wedding preparations,” he mumbled as he quietly and carefully opened the door to the pantry. Ever since news came out Odin’s and Elise’s relationship Kiran had disappeared from public sight and only left his room to grab what food he could from the pantry. Leo could hold a grudge and it wouldn’t take long for him to learn that Kiron was the one who suggested hiding news of the engagement. 

He quickly began stuffing the satchel he had brought with him with food. 

“I understand this is a difficult situation Kiran, but perhaps it would be better to deal with this now. There’s only so long you can hide away”

“I will… just after Henry finishes those magic resistance hexes on my robes.”

Kiran would have to have an aviary built in the future, but it was worth it to get the Dark Mage’s help. 

“You know there’s an old saying in Nifl”

“Yes, I know that the winter, ie the inevitable, will always come. Well this is just me getting ready to hunker down for that,” Kiran replied as he finally finished packing his satchel and left the pantry. He froze when he saw Takumi waiting for him outside.

“Hey there, Tak Tak watcha doing here?” Kiran used the nickname that had become very popular among the order ever since they had had brought little Tiki to the beach.

Takumi replied by walking up to the summoner and sucker punching him in the stomach

“Whhhhyyyyyy?” Kiran groaned as he crumpled onto the ground.

“Leo and I both have little sisters,” Takumi replied before turning around. “Also only Tiki is allowed to call me that.” He then walked away

Fjorm kneeled down next to Kiran who was currently sprawled out on the floor. He could feel himself fading away as he failed to catch his breath.

“You know what they say in Nifl”

Kiran groaned before ultimately blacking out.

Seliph knocked on the door of Kiran’s office.

“Come in,” a female voice called from behind the door.

He opened the door and found Corrin sitting at the summoner’s desk.

“Where’s Kiran?”

“In the infirmary”

Seliph immediately grabbed the hilt of his sword. “Is he injured? Were we attacked, are the intruders still in the castle?”

“Tak Tak has a nice right hook,” Corrin explained before gesturing him so sit down. “Is there something you need?”

“About the barbeque the Order is having soon. Is Kiran certain he wants Arvis to host it?” 

“One sec, Kiran wrote something down to explain all of that,” Corrin reached into a folder on the desk and pulled out a form. She then began reading from it. “Arvis was the best among the willing volunteers unless you want Felicia to do the cooking again.”

Seliph and Corrin both shuddered. Of course everyone remembered that particular form pain and suffering.

“It’s just that my family has a certain history with him.”

Corrin sighed. “I understand you have bad blood with him, I really do, but shouldn’t your sister Julia be able to spend some time with her father and brother?”

“We love her though and it’s not we’re stopping her from seeing her… other family. She… can go to them whenever she likes”

“But she doesn’t. And that’s because she doesn’t want to hurt you or your mother. She loves you guys and them, but she doesn’t go to them because of a sense of duty or guilt to you guys, you know what I mean?”

Corrin understood the situation that Julia was in, she definitely knew what it was like to be apart of two families that had hated each other. Even though she wasn’t quite good at expressing it in words she understood the pain and conflict of having to choose between her loved ones.

“You don’t have to like them, but shouldn’t she have the chance to spend time with her family?”

Seliph sighed. “You’re right. I just worry about what his presence might do to my father and mother.”

“Deidre’s a strong woman. I think she’ll be fine. As for your father, well we can always have another voting gauntlet between those two if he wants. He sure enjoyed beating him up the first time”

“One of the few times I ever saw him smile while away from me or mother,” Seliph chuckled.

“Besides with Arvis in charge the food this year will be great. He’s really knows how to roast his meats”


End file.
